YuGiOh Commercials
by Animekitty47
Summary: The title says it all. While you search for a new fanfic to read, please read my commercials for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. Let me know what you think! Please?
1. Kaiba Commercials

One day I was watching the subtitled version of Yu-Gi-Oh,(i.e. the duel between Pharaoh, Kaiba, & Dartz) and this popped into my Yu-Gi-Oh obsessed head.

Kaiba Commercials

Have you ever wanted to own the Seto Kaiba of seasons 0-3? Of course you have! Who wouldn't want to get to know the arrogant, self-centered, cold hearted, jerk that just happens to be really good at duel monsters? Buy Seto Kaiba for just (insert your own price choice here)! All the fun you could expect from the jumped up ego-manic president of Kaiba Corp! Satisfaction not guaranteed, this company can not take responsibility for any insults one might receive from Kaiba, comes with 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon cards.

Buy the new nicer Kaiba for only (insert price choice). Own Kaiba from season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! All the dueling skills of the Kaiba from the last few seasons, with twice the likeliness of cooperation with half the insults! New, improved, nicer Kaiba. Satisfaction guaranteed! (unless your name is Joey Wheeler) Comes with 1 duel disk.

If you're not happy with the new, improved Kaiba, we'll send you corporate Kaiba for half price, or you could just buy him for (insert price choice) and complete your Kaiba collection. Corporate Kaiba comes in his white suit from season 5 and comes with Mokuba Kaiba while supplies last. Coming soon, High Priest Seto, Kaiba's previous incarnation!


	2. Commercials for the Kaiba Brothers

More commercials just like I promised:D I'll probably post commercials for the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters too….hmm, that means I'll have to change the title…any suggestions?

Due to a wide range of protests, Seto Kaiba from the first Japanese season which was never shown in the U.S. will now be available to you. This season started approximately one year before Pegasus. In this time Kaiba was about one-third shorter than he is in all the other seasons, and he had green hair. If you would like to purchase this Seto Kaiba for (insert price here) then please call us at (pick some numbers for a phone number). This version of Seto Kaiba comes with the non-subtitled version of season 1, translator recommended. Satisfaction not guaranteed.

The company that brought you Seto Kaiba is now proud to bring you Mokuba Kaiba of season 1 (aka- 0 in U.S.) for (insert price choice). The Mokuba of this season is as evil and arrogant as his big brother. Beating Mokuba at games is not advisable since he'd probably try to kill you. ( A warning scrolls at the bottom: This is **not a joke**.) Mokuba of season 1 (or 0) comes with a half price discount on the Seto Kaiba of season 1 (aka 0). Remember! Do not insult Mokuba in Seto's presence unless you have a death wish.

If you don't want to buy the evil sadistic Mokuba of the first season, then feel free to buy the nicer version for (pick a higher price than your last one). Satisfaction guaranteed. Infact, we're so sure you'll like Mokuba better than any of our other Yu-Gi-Oh! stars that we'll give you half of your money and a free set of the Exodia cards if you don't like him.


	3. Obscure Characters

Would like to buy a Yu-Gi-Oh character who only appears in season one of the Japanese version? (a.k.a season 0 in US) In the manga, she appears briefly in the first volume as the-girl-Tristan-has-a-crush-on-who-wears-a-ribbon-in-her-hair a.k.a. Ribbon. In the anime this blue-haired yellow ribbon wearing high-schooler is one of Yugi's friends. What's her name and why would I want to buy some obscure character I've never heard of before? is what you're probably asking right now. Well…due to the fact that we can't seem to find a Japanese person who's willing to translate for us…we _think_ her name is Miho. And if you buy her for (insert pathetic price here) you'll get a character so rare that only Japanese people know what her name actually is! We'll even throw in a half-price discount good for all of our products except for Naminaki (nameless, anonymous) Pharaoh.

Tristan. Joey's sidekick? Wanna-be cheerleader? Or just a pointless character? If you actually care about Tristan, then give him a home for only (insert price here). (words scroll at bottom: We did no mean to insult anyone, if you are a Tristan fan and have been insulted by us, then please let us know and we'll give you a 20 discount.)

Duke Devlin. Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters or that slightly femine guy who ripped off duel monsters, whatever you like to call him we're sure he'd be a great addition to your Yu-Gi-Oh collection! For just (insert price) you can have him and a complete set of 2 dungeon Dice Monsters kits, virtual playing field sold separately.

Wow, I think the words for the scrolling thingie at the bottom was longer than the actual advertisement…you can see I think Tristan's a bit pointless…Oh, well if there are any Tristan fans out there who read this, please don't stop reading, and feel free to flame me. JUST DON'T STOP READING! I know the sales pitch for Duke probably wasn't all that good…sigh


	4. Season 0 Sales

Hello! Thank you all my reviewers! You make me feel so appreciated!

Sami Ryou's Hikari- Its $5 extra if you want season 5 Kaiba in his Battle City outfit.

Disclaimer- (I think I forgot to put this in my other chappies ;; oops.) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Do you like Yami Yugi but wish he was more….sadistic, like Bakura? Well, here's your chance!

The Yami of season 0 (or 1) was almost as bad as Bakura. We strongly recommend against doing anything wrong, unfair, or evil in his vicinity, since he'll probably challenge to a Yami no Game (shadow game), where you shall a) die or b) go insane. We would like to point out that you can't sue us for sanity loss or death, since we have no control over any of your purchases. Remember, they're people too! (person off screen) Then why are you selling them! (announcer/whatever you call him/her) Buy evil Yami for (insert price) if your not happy with him we will give you half of a small portion of your money back. (you still have to keep him) Comes with free cardboard Millennium Puzzle.

Do you like Tea but wish she wouldn't rant on and on (on and on and on) about friendship? Then buy season 0 (1) Tea for (insert price). However, if you buy this version of Tea we strongly advise against purchasing any of the Yami Yugis since she'll probably fall in love with him and try to make him like her. Which is why we can't be held responsible if Tea attempts this by setting your- I mean, **_a_** ho- ahem **_building_** on fire and making him rescue her. Tea comes with a ½ price coupon good on everyone except the Yamis. If you're not satisfied with this Tea, then we'll send you Friendship Tea for free when she comes out.

Sorry for only posting 2 this time, but I couldn't think of anyone else who was different in all the other seasons that I hadn't already used.

Random Fact- Kaiba means seahorse.

Keep reviewing! It means so much to me! I get such a warm and happy feeling when I read them!


	5. Mostly Joey

Before you all read this and start thinking that I hate the dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh, I would like to say now that I don't hate it. I may not like some parts of it, but I don't hate it (unlike most of my friends).

Thank you Sami Ryou's Hikari for reviewing! (you're the only one who did T.T)

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Buy Japanese version Joey for $10. What's the deference? you might ask, well the difference is that Jonouchi (Joey) while still being comedy relief has honor. In the English version Jonouchi is comedy relief and little else, for full details see queen-galux's website. Buy the Joey who isn't a complete and total idiot for just $10 and we'll send you a Red Eyes Black Dragon card. If you don't like this Joey then send him back to us, with the card, and we'll send you a small portion of half of a large portion of your money back. (Did that make any sense?)

If you like the English version of Joey then buy him for $10. Satisfaction guaranteed. (Kaiba's voice from off-screen) As long as you can handle that mutt's stupidity, that is. (announcer-person) We would like to warn you against purchasing one of the Kaibas with Joey, unless, of course, you buy Duke and Tristan to keep Joey form attacking Kaiba on sight…. Joey comes with a Red Eyes Black Skull Dragon card and a half price discount on Serenity when she comes out.

Due to popular demand, you can now buy the dog suit Duke made Joey wear for (insert price less than $2). And for $2 we'll make it any color scheme you want! If you want it to be rainbow, we'll make it rainbow! If you don't want a dog costume, then we'll make you whatever kind you want for $3.

Did you see someone in Yu-Gi-Oh who only got a cameo or walk-on role or basically just stood there in the background but your reaction was similar to, "OMG! THAT GUY/GIRL IS SOOOO HOT/SEXY!" Well, send us (insert price) and as complete a of a description of the person as you can manage and we'll do our best to find you the person that you're looking for! Satisfaction not guaranteed as we have no idea what these people are like and it's your own fault if the person turns out to be a jerk. We have no return or refund policy for these people, you buy 'em and your stuck with 'em.

I will eventually do Yami/Hikari Marik,Yugi, Friendship Tea, Pharaoh, Naoh, and lots of other people in the series just be patient!

R&R


	6. Random People For Sale

Yay! I got more than one review this time! (happy dance)

Friendship Freak is now out! Buy Tea Gardener for (insert price). Satisfaction guaranteed as long as you can handle her friendship rants. (person off screen) Look, Tea, I already knew that friends are important, so YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING IT! (runs past camera) AHHHHH! MAKE HER GO AWAY! (announcer-person) Um, as you can see you need a higher tolerance than that poor person, especially since we just got Friendship Tea yesterday. (sweatdrop) Friendship Tea comes with the Shining Friendship card. (another person telling Tea to shut up runs past) We don't have a return policy for this Tea since our staff can't seem to handle her rants very well….so if you get to the point where you're 100 sure you can't listen to another rant, shoot her. (yet another person who can't stand listening to her) What a great idea! (pulls out gun but announcer-person takes it away) We can't shoot the merchandise!

Due to popular demand we have managed to get our hands on Noah Kaiba way before schedule! Buy him for (insert price)! Buy him 'cuz you like him or because you want to find out if his bangs are glued-on, its completely your choice. Noah comes with his deck and two duel disks so you can find out if you can beat him like Yugi. (I haven't seen those episodes in a long time, did Kaiba beat him then get turned to stone or what?) Remember, if you lose a certain number of times to him, then this company can't be responsible if you get turned to stone. Also, don't say 'Seto Kaiba' in his presence unless you want him to go into one of his rants. (off screen, Noah's voice) Seto Kaiba is a cheater who took everything that should've been- (Mokuba) Big brother didn't- (announcer) You get the point. Buying Mokuba's ok since they get along pretty well, unlike a certain other Kaiba (argument heard between Noah, Seto, and Mokuba). If you don't like Noah then send him back to us and you get to keep one of the duel disks and a random card form his deck.

For a limited time, you can get Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor for (insert price under $5). Is that a great deal? You can make fun of them and beat them as many times as you want! (Weevil & Rex off screen) WHAT KIND OF SALES PITCH IS THAT! You're making us sound like losers! (announcer-person) Weevil and Rex will only be available for a while so get them while you can! Unfortunately, since they're a limited time offer if you get them and don't like them, you can't return them or get any refunds.

If anyone has any ideas as for things that could come with people, I could use the help. I'm running out of ideas!

R&R


	7. Yamis for Sale

Thanks for the ideas!

You can do whatever you want with the people you buy, they're yours now! (evil laughter)

We are proud to bring you Yami Yugi for (insert price of over $10)! Yes, this spiky-haired main character is now available for sale! If you buy him you get the gold armbands that he wore as Pharaoh for free. Remember not to purchase season 1 Tea with him (see the commercial if you forgot why for some strange reason). If you don't like Yami Yugi, you shouldn't have bought him in the first place, give him to one of your friends for their birthday or something. They'll probably be very happy with him!

If you've ever wanted to own Yami Marik, the freaky-eyed guy with veins popping out everywhere, now's your chance! He's only (insert price)! Whether you really like him, wanna give to your evil relative(s), or just wanna give him a couple cough drops then send him back to us, is completely your choice. Yami Marik comes with a free tin Millennium Rod. If you don't like him, then send him back to us and we'll charge you ten bucks 'cuz now we gotta figure out what to do with the nutcase. Don't duel him unless you are insane, and don't care that if you lose you'll end up dead or in the Shadow Realm. Remember, you can't sue us, its your own fault.

We now have everyone's favorite thief! Buy Bakura for (insert price). Yes, this power-hungry albino can now be yours! Beware that he'll try to steal items form anyone else who has one. He comes with clay Millennium Ring. If you throw in $30 we'll pull some strings and send you Egyptian Bakura with your purchase of albino Bakura. If you do purchase Egyptian Bakura, we'll throw in instructions on how to get his scar, tattoo-wise, and certain other means. (warning scrolls) DO NOT ATTEMPT WITHOUT DIRECTIONS. We can't be responsible if you lose an eye.

Hope you liked them :D

R&R


	8. Hikaris for Sale

Thank you, my reviewers!

The spiky haired, really short Yugi Motou is now available for (insert price over $5)! Yes, you can finally add this friendly little midget to your collection of Yu-Gi-Oh characters! Yugi comes with his deck and two duel disks. Can you beat the him? If you haven't already bought Yami Yugi we'll send him to you for free and you can duel him too! (now you know why I did the yamis before the hikaris) If, for some strange reason, you don't like Yugi, then you're on your own. Like Yami Yugi, we don't have a return policy for this main character.

Before we gave you the option of purchasing evil Bakura, now you can buy Ryou Bakura for (insert price)! When you buy Ryou Bakura, let us know if you have evil Bakura and the clay Millennium Ring that comes with him, because if you do we'll send you extra clay spokes with Ryou for free since the others have a slight tendency to fall off. If you don't like Ryou, send him back to us and we'll send you a half price offer that's only good for a yami or hikari.

Don't like Yami Marik? Think his stretchy face is freaky and wrong? Think he needs a cough drop? Well you no longer need to purchase him, the nicer (and in my opinion hotter) Marik/Malik is now available for (insert price)! Marik comes with a free session at the Domino Tattoo Parlor so you can get his scar on your back! (thanks for the idea!) If you don't like Marik/Malik send him back to us. (you get nothing back)

If you give us $50 we'll send you a chibi version of anyone in past, present, or future sales. This offer is continual and does not end until we run out of people to sell you. We can only give you people in outfits that they have worn, we can't put them in costumes for you, except for Joey and his dog costume.

These were a bit shorter weren't they? Oh well…thanks to homework and projects I won't be able to update for a while. T-T

R&R

I SHALL RETURN! (runs away laughing insanely)


	9. My Freaky Valentine

Sadly, we forgot to mention last time that its $50 for every 2 chibis, so Sami Ryou's Hikari, you owe us $250.

Now available is one of the only female duelists in Yu-Gi-Oh, Mai Valentine! For (insert price) we will sendher to you. If, for some reason, you would like the selfish Mai add $10 to Mai's purchase price and we will send her to you! Mai comes with her deck form season 1 (or 2, the one w/ Pegasus). If you don't like Mai, send her back to us and we'll send you a Harpy Lady card for free.

Do you like the new, evil, different voice actor Mai of season 4? Then buy her for (insert price). She comes with her dueling deck form that season, minus the Seal of Orichalcos because it has been dubbed too dangerous. Don't want our customers losing their souls, 'cuz then who would buy our products? If you don't like evil Mai, then send her back to us and we'll send you a Rose Whip card for free. (Does she use that card? If she doesn't then, oh well, I'm not gonna change it.)

Buy Dartz! Who wouldn't want the newest Yu-Gi-Oh villain? He's just (insert price). When you buy him you get your choice of contact lenses to make your eyes look like his! If you don't want him with two different eye colors then give us and extra buck and he'll have two yellow/amber eyes! If you don't want him, send him back to us and we'll send you Alster (sp?), Raphael, or Valon (sp?), for half price.

Probably not my best work. (sigh)

I'm not updating until I get THREE more reviews.

I SHALL RETURN! (runs away laughing insanely)


	10. Ishtar & Friends

Hi! Ok, to make up for posting three commercials about characters that nobody wants, (poor them) I will post 4 commercials! Though if I had to bet on popularity, I'd say only one of them would sell very well. (sweatdrop)

Would you like to buy Ishizu Ishtar? Well now's your chance! Buy her for only (insert price)!

She doesn't come with the real Millennium necklace (just image how many villages it would take to mass market the Millennium Items shudder), but we will send you a fool's gold Millennium Necklace. If you're a girl you get a cool necklace! If you're a guy…then you can give it to your girlfriend, mother, or friend-who-is-girl-but-not-a-girlfriend (yet :P) If you don't like Ishizu send her back to us, and we'll send you half-price discount good on any of the Mariks.

Would you consider buying Odion Ishtar? He's only (you know what to put here)! Odion also comes with a free session at Domino City's Tatoo Palor so you can get his tattoo anywhere you want! If you don't like Odion then send him back to us.

Would you like to get to know Shadi better? Then buy him for (don't make me say what should be here)! You will get a wooden Millennium Key for free. Watch out for splinters! If you don't like Shadi send him back to us.

Do you think Marik was cute as a kid? Now you can buy him at any age you want between 4 & 13! He's just (…)! When you buy him, we'll send you one plushie of your choice! Go ahead pick any Yu-Gi-Oh character you want! If you don't want little Marik anymore, then shame on y99u for turning the poor boy out onto the streets!

R&R

I feel writes block coming on so I don't think there will be any commercials any time soon… (sigh) Oh, well you'll read the next chappie when you read the next chappie.

I SHALL RETRUN!


	11. Duel Monsters

Sure, we can send you Mai gift-wrapped; as long as you don't mind the holes we've poked so she can breathe. Somehow, I don't think your friend would be too happy with a suffocated Mai, do you?

Sami Ryou's Hikari, I have just one thing to say! (dramatic pause) Are you rich? $250 for a bunch of chibis and $100 for 2 kid Mariks- and you didn't even ask for a plushie for us to send along with him!

Have you ever wanted the Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl to be real live people? Well, if you have, now's you're chance! Send us the DM or DMG cards and we'll send she/he/them back to you just like we would any of our other purchases, with the card of course. However, since nothing in life is free you have to send us $10 if you want us to make one of these, or if you want both its $5. Depending on which one you get we'll send you a half-price discount for Mahado or Mana when they eventually come out. Enjoy.

Do think the Blue Eyes White Dragon &/or the Red Eyes Black Dragon are cool? Do you wish they were really? Now's you're chance! $10 a piece or $5 together, it's your choice! Don't forget to send us the card though or we can't do anything. :) If you get the BEWD we'll send you a half-price discount for Kisara. Regardless of which dragon you purchase, we'll send you a dragon-to-english dictionary for free so you can understand everything your dragon says!

Do you want to own a real life Duel Monster that wasn't mentioned in our last 2 ads? Well, here's your chance! Send us $50 and the card and we'll send you your new friend! You'll get a dictionary for free if necessary. Unfortunately, we will only bring monster cards to life since our Japan-branch had some…issues…with people who took Dartz a little too seriously.

I hope my break produced something useful.

If you have any special requests, be sure to tell me in your reviews. I want to know because I'm running out of ideas and I don't want inadvertently post commercials for people nobody cares about. (i.e. Dartz) I won't do anyone from the Egyptian Saga because I have yet to barrow it from queen-galux. I'm not going to do them until I see it for myself.

Review please! Let me know who you want!


	12. By Popular Demand

I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Do you remember me? I know, most of you have probably heard all of the excuses "I had too much homework" or "A bunch of my teachers assigned projects all at the same time", but these two happen to be true. I'm sorry, okay? I'm should be doing homework right now, so be happy I'm working on this instead!

By popular demand (i.e. they got mentioned in 2 out of 3 suggestions) I shall now get on with the commercials, and I'll throw in a freebie commercial that no one mentioned. Maybe someone out there will take her

Buy Pegasus! The very first Yu-Gi-Oh villain (in the American version anyway) is now available for buying! And he's only (you put the price here, just incase it been too long)! For an extra dollar we'll send him to you with a fake Millennium Eye, unless you **want** to get glimpses of an empty eye socket. For just $5 we'll send you Japanese Pegasus (his voice is freaky) with a Japanese to English dictionary. If you don't like Pegasus send him back to us and we'll send you a gold-painted Millennium Eye.

If you've ever wondered if Cecilia (sp?) Pegasus is somehow related to Mia, or if you just think she's pretty, you can now buy her for (price cometh before you buyth). That's right, we'll send you Mrs. Pegasus's ghost! Remember, we can't be responsible for any haunting or scaring she might feel like doing. Studies have show that if you _warn_ you parents before you reveal Cecilia Pegasus, they'll have a better chance of not dying form heart attacks.

Do you want to buy Varon and/ or Alister without having to purchase Dartz? Or perhaps you want to keep Dartz. (a/n: some people do, yay!) Well, now you can! Varon or Alister can be bought separately for (over $10), or you can buy them together for $10. If you buy either of them, you'll get a random card form their decks for free. If you don't like them, feel free to send them back to us.

Who wouldn't want to own someone smart enough to hack into Kaiba Corp? (if Kaiba did that security himself…and she hacked past it…he was the guy who invented holographic technology after all) Rebecca Hawkins (or is it Hopkins? Stupid subtitles are mixing me up now…) can now be yours for only (insert price). We'll send you Shadow Ghoul for free with her. (that is its name, right? if not I mean the card that she wanted to beat Yugi with the first time she dueled him). If you don't like Rebecca, you can go ahead and send her back to us.

Varon and Alister are together, because when I tried to write them separately I just kept repeating myself, and I couldn't think of a way to change it. Oh, well. Rapheal isn't here because nobody ever mentions him.

I was toying with the idea of offering the God Cards and/or the Legendary Dragons/Knights, in a quiz format to determine which one you should get. Would you be interested in it? Let me know what you think, please?

By the way, I'm not going to post the next chappie until I get 5 reviews.


	13. God Card Quiz

**The Egyptian God Card Quiz**

I don't own anything mentioned on this quiz. Thank you to all the new people who reviewed!

Here you go, hope you enjoy taking it.

**God Card Quiz**

1. Classic question. What's your favorite color?

a. Red

b.Black

c.Gold/Yellow

d.BLUE

e. Other

2. What's your element?

a. Fire! Burn everything! MUWAHAHAHA!

b. Light! Shiny….

c. Dark. Evilness rocks!

d. Wind, Lightning, Thunder, anything sky-related

e. I'm not really sure….

3. Pick your favorite. You have to wonder what the people who wrote the subtitles were on when…

a. Even though they say 'Blue Eyes White-o Dragon' the sub was Green Eyes White Dragon

b. Marik was subbed as 'Malik' and 'Marklit'

c. Millennium Puzzle Millennium Thousand-Piece (Wood) and the Millennium Rod Millennium Stick or Millennium Tin Stick

4. The prize for Most Often Said Line in Yu-Gi-Oh goes to…

a. Kaiba- "It's just a cheap trick." (or something similar)

b. Pharaoh- "What's going on?" (or similar)

c. Other (speeches don't count)

5. Your best friend(s) and you had a fight, you…

a. This is a stupid question, people are only useful as long as there's something in it for you

b. S/he made **me **mad! Impossible, we get along so well! What did they do, murder someone?

c. The next time you see them, denounce them as your ex-best-friend-thing, say you're not going to speak to them anymore, ignore them for a minute or so, then start a conversation (you can continue to call them ex-best-friend-thing until you're no longer mad at them, but that's up to you)

The following questions are just for fun and have no bearing whatsoever on the outcome of this quiz. I saw the Stars Wars movie, liked it, and since Yoda's one of my favorite characters…don't be mad at me, okay? I don't own anything related to Star Wars.

1. What is your favorite subject in school?

a. Math or anything to do with computers (Must create holographic technology like Kaiba did!)

b. Old, I may be, but athletic I am. (Yoda's 900) In other words, gym class.

c. History (Let's learn about Ancient Egypt:D)

d. Foreign language (I dedicate this choice to Pegasus and Kaiba. Because Peggy's supposed to be an American who can speak Japanese and I'm pretty sureKaiba's vice versa)

e.Other

2. What is your least favorite subject?

a. Grammer, I do not like. (English)

b. Gym

c. History (It doesn't matter its all in the past!)

d. Other

3. Who is your favorite character?

a. Yugi

b. Naminaki (anonymous) Pharaoh

c. Kaiba

d. Mokie-butt (Mokuba)

e. Marik

f. Yami Marik

It shouldn't really be that hard to figure out which one you got. (3 out of 5)

Pharaoh/Yugi/red/sky related answers are Osirius (Slifer) the Sky Dragon

Kaiba/blue related ones are Obelisk the Tormentor

Marik/gold/otherare The Winged Dragon of Ra

If you got, for example, 2 Pharaohs, 2 Mariks, and a Kaiba you are special (or my quiz is too short) and you get **2** Egyptian God Cards. Congratulations!

Let me know if you liked it, and what I should put on the Legendary Dragon/Knight Quiz


	14. Legendary DragonKnight Quiz

YAY! I got so many reviews! (does happy dance)

Millennium Spatula- Yay! Cat finally reviewed:) And if I'm not allowed to do quizzes on well, I guess I'll find out when someone reports me, my quiz gets taken down, and I get band form the site for a week (or more).

Everyone else who's reviewed in the last 13 chappies- THANK YOU! The reviews make me happy, and make me guilty when I don't update:P

I don't own anything mentioned in this quiz.

**Legendary Dragon/Knight Quiz**

1. What's your favorite color?

a. Blue  
b. Green  
c. Red  
d. Purple  
e. White  
f. Pink

2. Pick your favorite. You have to wonder what the people who wrote the subtitles were on when…

a. Kaiba mysteriously changed his name to 'Hajesin' and Haga (Weevil) magically became Kaiba  
b. Pharaoh turned into a Pokemon (Farrow/Fearrow)  
c. Joey changed his name to Serenity, and Serenity has no first name, she's just called Wheeler

3. One of the worst changes made to Yu-Gi-Oh! was…

a. When they changed the Shadow Games so that they were no longer deadly  
b. When Joey lost nearly all traces of his honor  
c. When they murdered Kaiba's character development (He was supposed to be a bit more co-operative, and not as insulting, during the duel with Dartz. (For example: Eng- I'm the greatest duelist in this world! Jap- Remember, Dartz, you're facing off against the **two** greatest duelists in this world!)

4.You knew I would ask this sooner or later, who's your favorite character?

a. Yugi  
b. Pharaoh  
c. Kaiba  
d. Joey  
e. One of the villains  
f. Other

5. One of the corniest lines in Yu-Gi-Oh is…

a. Anything with the words "Heart of the Cards" in it  
b. Anything along the lines of Kaiba's "this is a cheap trick"  
c. Tea's friendship speeches (i know,its not really one line...)

6. Which Egyptian God Card did you get last quiz?

a. Osirius the Sky Dragon (to use its proper Egyptain name, after all, Silfer had **absolutely nothing** to do with Egypt)  
b. The Winged Dragon of Ra  
c. Obelisk the Tormentor  
d. I special, I got 2:)

7. If Pharaoh's death ended up being an excuse to end the Yu-Gi-Oh series (not counting that new Yu-Gi-Oh based show) you would…

a. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PHARAOH (goes on killing spree)  
b. (sniff) aww, I kinda liked him….  
c. Die you freak!

Hopefully you can figure out how to grade yourself, 4 out of 7 means you get the Legendary Dragon Card, 5 and up means you get the Knight version. If you get 3:3:1, then you're undecided and don't get a free card. :P

People have finally started asking for characters form the Egyptian Saga, so the question is, do you want me to post these commercials? I haven't seen all of the episodes, but I believe that I have seen enough to do most of the people pretty well. Anyway let me know if I should do them or not…R&R.


	15. The Kings of Egypt

NO MORE SCHOOL! Sorry, I just had to say that…

About my quizzes-  
Yugi-related answers are cards he has  
Repeat previous answer for Kaiba  
Marik/Joey (depending on quiz) are for the cards that they have  
Ones that don't fit a particular category take the space of whoever's missing in the 3 candidates

MikariStar- Yes you got Obelisk the Tormentor, and it probably would be fun to watch them fight.

Zuki- No offense, but what's up with that 'equivalent currency' thing? Do you just know a lot of foreign people or what?

queen-galux- I'm borrowing your explanation of Set(o/h)'s behavior, please don't sue me. Going to court would totally ruin the summer!

Since no one has said if they want Egyptian Saga commercials or not, I'm just gonna go ahead and do them. Some of these commercials spoil more than others, so if you want to be safe, don't read any of them.

SPOILER WARNING: Do not read beyond this point if you don't want to read spoilers!

Hopefully you've all figured out at least 2 of the 3 commercials that I'm doing this time- Pharaoh Atem(u)- King of Egypt and Bakura– King of Thieves. As I said before, I haven't seen all of the episodes (queen-galux likes Bakura-sama too much to let me borrow all of her dvds at once), so my info isn't complete. However, 3,000 years ago after Pharaoh Atem(u)'s soul was imprisoned, who ruled Egypt? As far as I know their wasn't a heir, and Akunadin (sp?), if he survived, seems a little too old to take the throne. So who's left who's got the blood of kings in him? High Priest Set(o/h).

Any site I visit doesn't confirm whether or not Pharaoh's true name is Atem or Atemu, hence the parenthesis. The same is true of a certain past incarnation of Kaiba. Was he called Set, Seth, or Seto? (subbed as Cyko, Cyto, Site) Which leads to even more parenthesis. (sigh) Oh, well, that's everything I wanted to say, on to the actual commercials!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Have you been waiting forever for Pharaoh Atem(u) to be available? Well, you don't have to wait anymore! You can buy the King of Egypt for $10. For an extra $5 you can get him with his original memories! Pharaoh Atem(u) comes with one Dark Magician card. If you don't like him, send him back to us and we'll send you your choice of Yami Yugi or Yugi.

Touzoku-ou Bakura can know be yours without having to pay $30, now he's only $10! When you buy the self-proclaimed King of Thieves, you'll get a "summon plate" a.k.a. ancient version of duel disk for free! We would've given you his Diabound (sp?), but that card is now on the Forbidden List, so we figured 'why should we send them something they can't use?' A word to the wise: Don't buy Pharaoh Atem(u) with him unless you like nearly-nonstop fighting, blood, and death. Oh, and DO NOT take him to Egypt, we can't be responsible for any portals into the next life he might open. Due to the unpredictability and sadistic nature of this character we can't take any responsibility for anything he might do. If something does happen, or you just don't like him we'll send you a quarter of a half of a small portion of your money back.

Do you like Seto Kaiba but can't stand his attitude? Then try High Priest Set(o/h) for only $10. How is he different for Kaiba, you ask? Well, he is still very confident in himself, but not as much as the C.E.O. is. He also is a bit more 'do now-think later' kind of person and his obsession with Kaiba Corp. has been replaced with a concern of all of Egypt. His obsession with the B.E.W.D. of course, got its roots in Kisara, but we haven't been able to get a hold of her yet. Unfortunately, we will be sending this High Priest to you without his Millennium Rod or knowledge of the fact that High Priest Akunadin is his father and Atem(u) his cousin. Not that anyone else knew…(other than Akunadin, of course)

Wow, my favorite character's commercial is half the size of the other two…weird.

About Diabound, I just made up that stuff about him/it. Atem(u)'s father isn't on here because, whileI have seen him,I don't actually know anything about him. That's why there's no commercial for him here.

Random Fact- Yugi means game, and Yugi-oh literally translates into Game King.

Let me know what you think! R&R!


	16. Magicians & a Dragon

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! In order to make it up to you, I' ll post two chappies today! Are you at least a little bit less angry at me now? (sigh) And I thought I'd get _more_ chappies done over the summer…

Mistress-Shadowkat- Of course you and your yami can buy them! As long as you have enough money you can buy whoever you want!

MikariStar- Yeah, the subtitles can get really weird, and not just with names either. Is Kaiba your all-time favorite anime character?

Evee- Thanks for explaining Atem's and Seto's names to me!

Aesa Bast- So Bakura doesn't qualify as a true albino, but does Kisara?

queen-galux- Nope, sorry, you do have to pay for Thief King Bakura. No matter how much you want him to steal himself; we have good security- Hey! Get back here!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...yet…

SPOILER WARNING- you can read the next chappie, there aren't any spoilers in there.

High Priest Mahado is now available for only (insert price)! That's right the priest who becomes the Dark Magician within the first 8 episodes can finally be yours! He comes with your choice Dark Magician plushie or Atem plushie.

Mana apperentice to Mahado, and eventually, the Dark Magician Girl can now be yours for only (insert price)! Mana comes with her Big Book of Spells, or whatever its called, and your choice of a DMG or Mana plushie. It is recommended that you get Mahado too since Mana isn't exactly the best magician the world's ever seen. If you don't want him, make sure that Mana always has The Big of Spells with her, just incase.

Have you ever wondered why Kaiba is so obsessed with the Blue Eyes White Dragon? Now you can own Kisara for only (for the sake of writing something different in here). The girl who Seto falls in love with, and who has the BEWD in her can finally belong to you! If you buy her and Seto, then don't be surprise to see some sparks flying!

queen-galux- Bakura has been recaptured, so pay up.

R&R


	17. The Votes Go To

This chappie doesn't have any spoilers in it, because its for people like Serenity who have been mentioned buy reviewers but haven't gotten a commercial yet. Yes I realize they are all really, really, REALLY short.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but someday, when hell freezes over……

Joey's cute little sister can finally be yours for only (you know what goes here). Serenity Wheeler kind, naïve, a bit obsessive about her brother, but a nice girl is now available for sale. Serenity comes with a Joey plushie.

Rare Hunter Marik is now in stock buy him for (less that $5)! Rare Hunter Marik comes with your choice of either a Marik or a Yami Marik plushie.

Mako Tsunami is now available for only ( ). The 'freaky fish dude' (was it Joey or Tristan who said that?) can now be yours, and you get a free boat with him!

Yugi's Grandpa is now for sale for only (guess what! the price goes here!). If you do get him, remember that he is an old man that he shouldn't be doing anything involving his back. (words scroll at bottom of screen) see Rebecca's first appearance and season 5 for details.

Speaking of season 5, does anyone know what the point of it is? And would Kids WB get on with it already? At this rate, I'll be a junior before Yu-Gi-Oh ends, (was a freshman this year). Of course, that may not be a bad thing but…its like they're stalling, dragging it out on purpose, or something. Hmmm, I guess they just want to make as much money as possible… (continues to ramble aimlessly)

Did miss anyone? Besides the other High Priests, anyway, I'm going to do them next. Hopefully they'll be done sooner…

R&R


End file.
